rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
James Ironwood/Affiliation
Affiliation Atlas Ironwood hails from the region of Atlas, where he is the headmaster of Atlas Academy. He also serves as a senior officer in the Atlesian military, where he holds the rank of general, and he additionally holds two seats in the ruling council. His military actively cooperates with the Schnee Dust Company to produce robotic soldiers. In the Volume 2 Opening, he is seen standing alongside members of the Atlesian military, including soldiers and androids, as well as students of the Atlesian academy and a nervous-looking Penny Polendina. He is also seen at the head of a large formation of Atlesian soldiers and androids in the Volume 3 Opening. Ozpin's Group Although Ironwood is a member of Ozpin's inner circle, he takes many actions that his fellow members do not support, such as bringing his large military airfleet to Vale, a move that Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch and Qrow Branwen deem indiscreet and likely to cause serious fear and concern amongst the populace. Nonetheless, he is still a valued and loyal member of Ozpin's cadre, and his links to Atlesian research into Aura capture come in especially useful to the group, despite their moral compunctions. His technology is necessary to enact their plan to transfer Amber's power of the Fall Maiden to Pyrrha Nikos, and it is also Atlesian medical equipment that keeps Amber alive. Ozpin's Group Ozpin Ironwood has been shown and stated to be a very good friend of Ozpin, calling him by his nickname "Oz" and taking a familiar mode of speech with him. They speak rather freely to each other, and both can pick up on subtle cues from each other rather easily. However, on their meeting in "Welcome to Beacon", there does appear to be some tension in the air. Ironwood is not afraid to question Ozpin's judgment, pointedly asking him if his "children" (the Huntsmen-in-training at Beacon Academy) would be capable of winning a war. In "Field Trip", Ironwood states that he has served Ozpin faithfully for years, showing that they are not on even ground, with Ironwood working under Ozpin's authority within the inner circle. In the episode "Breach", it is revealed that Ironwood has been sending the Vale Council what they describe as "disturbing" reports about Ozpin's handling of Roman Torchwick's activities with the White Fang. As a consequence, following the Grimm outbreak in Vale, he is made chief of security for the Vytal Festival. Whilst he is conciliatory in conversation with Ozpin, promising to protect their people to the best of his abilities, he later muses to himself that Ozpin brought what might be seen as a humiliation upon himself. In "It's Brawl in the Family", Ironwood attempts to justify his methods to Ozpin as being necessary to maintain security. However, Ozpin disagrees, stating that these displays of force only breed fear and insecurity in the minds of the people. Ironwood appears to acknowledge, however unwillingly, that Ozpin may be right. In "PvP", after Cinder Fall's attack, Ironwood attempts to explain Atlas' questionable robotic experiments, but Ozpin ignores this and focuses on the issue at hand, ordering him to employ his army to fend off the Grimm attacking the city. Glynda Goodwitch Glynda and Ironwood seem to have some past history, as he warmly greets her when they meet in "Welcome to Beacon". However, Glynda does not return this joviality, rather sarcastically saying "Oh, James" before promptly leaving Ozpin's quarters. Glynda also appears to disapprove of Ironwood's display of bringing airships to Beacon. Ironwood is seen inviting Glynda to dance with him at the Beacon Dance. She reluctantly accepts, rolling her eyes when she takes his hand. In "Mountain Glenn", Glynda consoles Ironwood when he voices his concerns about Ozpin's perceived lack of action. Glynda shows genuine empathy for Ironwood, agreeing that while Ozpin's methods can be difficult to divine, they should still trust him. Glynda also states that he is a "good person" and calls his actions "admirable". Later, however, in "It's Brawl in the Family", Glynda agrees with Ozpin and Qrow that bringing the Atlesian fleet to Vale was unwise. In "Fall", Glynda also expresses her distaste over the unethical Atlesian Aura experiments that took place under Ironwood's authority, but in light of the Fall Maiden crisis, she acknowledges they may have been necessary. Qrow Branwen Qrow and Ironwood are both part of Ozpin's inner circle, however they do not see eye-to-eye. Qrow perceives Ironwood's appointment to head of security as a betrayal of Ozpin, calling him a sell-out. He also views Ironwood's conspicuous and indiscreet security measures for the Vytal Festival as imprudent, and doubts the ability of the Atlesian military to protect the people. Nevertheless, while Ironwood has issues with Qrow as a person, he has none with his skills as a Huntsman. It was in response to Qrow's warning that Ironwood chose to bring his fleet to Vale. Team RWBY Ruby Rose Ironwood seems to be grateful for Ruby for her efforts in the incident at the Cross Continental Transmit Tower, believing her actions to be just and right, as expected of a true Huntress. Ruby herself seems to be appreciative of such comments. Weiss Schnee In "Remembrance," Ironwood is shown to be courteous towards the Schnee heiress, apologizing for "overstaying his welcome." Before he departs, the general invites Weiss to join Atlas Academy. Yang Xiao Long After Yang apparently attacks Mercury Black unprovoked, Ironwood is seen breaking the news to her and her team that they have been disqualified from the Vytal Festival. He doubts Yang's claim that she struck Mercury in self-defense, instead attributing her actions to stress-induced hallucinations. When Yang continues to protest, he sternly silences her before leaving. Atlesian Military Winter Schnee Ironwood is Winter's superior in the Atlesian military. Winter has a great deal of respect for Ironwood, following his orders virtually without question, and defending him from the criticisms of others. Ironwood has a professional relationship with Winter, whom he refers to primarily by her surname Schnee. As his subordinate, she stands at attention when he appears and also salutes him when given orders. Ironwood is firm with Winter when he needs to be, as seen after she embarrasses herself by getting into a fight with Qrow in "It's Brawl in the Family". Schnee Dust Company Jacques Schnee Ironwood has known the Schnee patriarch for many years, and has worked with him on several projects, including the development of the Atlesian Knight-200 as well as the Atlesian Paladin-290 units. Though relations between the two men have been strained in light of the Dust embargo imposed upon Atlas by its ruling council. Cinder's Faction Cinder Fall Although Ironwood does not know Cinder's identity, much of his recent precautions have been in an attempt to thwart her plans. When Cinder later announces her plans publicly, she proclaims Ironwood a dictator who holds far too much power, an accusation which visibly angers Ironwood. Roman Torchwick Ironwood took Roman Torchwick into custody following the Grimm attack in "Breach." He imprisons Torchwick on an airship, informing him that he's been given the authority to hold onto him indefinitely. Ironwood attempts to interrogate Torchwick, but is unable to get any pertinent answers. Though the general is not discouraged, confident that there will be plenty of chances to "talk" with the felon. After Torchwick is broken out by Neopolitan and they commandeer the airship, Ironwood refers to the thief as a "vagabond," though it's unclear if he knows for certain that Torchwick has the ship. Salem's Faction Salem As a member of Ozpin's inner circle, Ironwood is aware of Salem's existence and the threat she poses to Remnant. Others Penny Polendina Penny is seen standing uneasily with Ironwood's entourage in the Volume 2 Opening. In "Painting the Town...", it is revealed that Ironwood assisted and sponsored Penny's father in her creation. In "It's Brawl in the Family", Penny is seen following Ironwood around. In "Never Miss a Beat", Penny tells her friend Ruby Rose that Ironwood doesn't want anyone to know that she is a robot. When Penny's robotic nature is exposed in "PvP", he manages to maintain his composure amidst the tragedy. Category:Affiliation pages